


Three Strikes

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: The three times you disobeyed Thor and Brunnhildes orders





	Three Strikes

The rules of the little ‘game’ were simple. You obey everything that Thor and Brunnhilde say and the pretty little slut, you, gets whatever they want, whenever they want, for two weeks. But, to get what you want you to have to be 100% cautious and obedient for two weeks. Which meant, no touching yourself or coming without permission. No bratty shit, aka no talking back, rolling your eyes, huffing, and puffing, etc. And definitely, no teasing one of them to get what you want. Just simply obeying every task that the pair wanted you to. 

And if you fail, you’re back to square one for a whole month. Nothing but constant teasing, edging, and torture for you. Not being able to cum at all and definitely not being able to be fucked how you want to be fucked. 

In hindsight, it could’ve been easy and it could have been over quickly. But what’s the fun in that? You wanted to have fun and although they did, in fact, let you cum when told. But there were just certain things that you missed. Being a brat and teasing or talking back were things that really made sex. Now by no means was sex boring without those things, it’s just the primal need that was constantly bugging you. 

You couldn’t exactly help when certain things happened, they just needed to happen. Like the first strike, that implemented the three strikes rule. The both of them clearly disappointed in you because you’d been doing so good. However, they decided to give you more chances in hopes that you wouldn’t fuck up something good. 

Strike One: Touching yourself without permission. 

To be fair, you couldn’t help yourself at all. You were exactly in the position where you’d be obligated to break the rules. You were four days into the game and even though Brunnhilde fucked you two days ago, you felt touch starved. You absolutely needed to be touched in all the amazingly wrong ways, but of course, you couldn’t beg to be fucked, you needed to be offered. 

And when you came home from a rather shitty day at work, you were hoping that you looked miserable enough for either one of them to pick you up and fuck you on sight. But, neither of them were home when you arrived, so you just sat on the couch and sighed. All alone in your thoughts, you didn’t know what to do. Until you got that certain urge, to touch yourself of course. 

So rather slyly you sprint up from your seat, walking to the bedroom you three somewhat share (it’s a complicated situation), while the temptation is hot on your heels. You lay on the bed, smiling to yourself while you easily take off your pants and underwear just enough for your legs to be stretched out and wide open. Then you say fuck it and just get entirely undress because if you’re gonna do it, you’re gonna do it right. 

You set off, touching yourself, tracing over every stretch mark, running through every dip and curve. Fully in love with your body because you’re made to be you and only you. Circling two fingers over one of your hardened nipples, placing those same two fingers in your mouth to wet them. Then you take those fingers and tap at your clit before rubbing it in circles. Soothing yourself and it feels like you’re sinking deeper and deeper into the bed. 

The wetter and the more comfortable you get the more into it you get. Pinching and tugging at your nipples while your fingers fuck into your pussy at a steady pace. Your eyes closed while you roll your hips and moan out sweetness. And your fingers move faster, you’re at the point where you’ll take them out to lick yourself off, then slap at your cunt just to have the wetness splash onto the bed. 

So you continue to finger yourself, till you feel that heat rise up within you. Your body slightly goes cold, but you’re warm at the same time. Your legs are shaking a little and you continue to roll your hips up, finger fucking yourself faster. You could feel your release coming up while your stomach felt of a tightening sensation and then it expanded. Your vision got darker then flashed white as you came over the edge. Body stilling and you felt as though you’ve reached a new high. 

Until you opened your eyes and spot your lovers looking down at your naked body. And you froze, but your fingers didn’t stop moving, and to be fair, you didn’t want them to stop.

“Love, you’re only making this hard on yourself,” Thor said as he bent down on the bed. He took your hand away, bringing it up to his mouth and he licked off all of your juices. The feeling of your fingers in his warm mouth sent shivers down your spine as you squirmed. 

Then it was Brunnhilde’s turn to touch you. She dipped a finger into your wetness, swiping it up to get a taste for herself. “Mhm, let’s say that this is strike one. Get yourself cleaned up.”

-

Strike two came and went rather quickly. While having some naughty time with Thor, you couldn’t take it any longer. It was non stop teasing on his end and you really needed to cum. Though he continued to tell you not to cum, it was one thrust that sent you over the edge. Till he withdrew from you completely ruining it for you. 

Though it was strike three that put everything to rest. The two weeks were almost over, with just four more days to go. But the sex came less and less and you couldn’t help but break. Not because you needed to, but because you wanted to. You begged and whined and when they told you to stop, you continued to be a brat about it. Talking back, claiming that you’ll get someone else to fuck you. 

Neither of them took that lightly though, planting you in a chair and forcing you to watch how beautifully Brunnhilde bounces up and down on Thor’s cock. She’s facing you as she grinds down onto him, bouncing down harder. His moans coating your ears, making you squeeze your thighs together for any type of friction. 

“Aw, poor little slut,” She moans out, cupping one of her breasts with one hand, pulling at a nipple with the other. “If only you knew how to follow rules. This could’ve been you, baby.” 

She continues to moan out, which makes you practically dripping wet. Grinding in the chair, the cloth of your panties adding a nice sensation. You let out a pathetic little sob, obviously needing to be fucked right at the moment. The sound of skin on skin contact fucking with your nerves, a pulsing sensation going straight to your clit. You couldn’t take the teasing at all. To simply watch your two lovers go at it, without you in the mix was painful, but good god it was so fucking good. 

“Fuck, make me cum. Yes,” She squeals out. Then her eyes land on you. “Come here,”

She motions over for you and you follow eagerly like some type of lost ass puppy. She gets off of Thor, crawling to the edge of the bed. She motions for you to kneel, as she scoots closer to the edge. Sitting, she opens her legs to reveal her beautiful, wet pussy. Glistening with her wetness and Thor’s precum, the sight was so much to behold. You licked your lips as she spread her legs wider. 

“Eat up.”

So you eagerly begin to lick her, your tongue licking a stripe up your clit before to suck on it. Pressing two fingers into you teasingly. The bed dips in, obviously just Thor moving closer, and when you look up he taps the head of his cock on her lips. The eye contact they’re making with each other is all of sexual. Her mouth opens giving him the opportunity to thrust his cock inside. In response, you begin to finger yourself; so much was going on, the least you could do was join in on it. 

Brunnhilde gangs around his cock, the vibrations of her moans shooting through Thor’s body. He makes her choke on his dick, holding her head still while her nose brushes against his pubic hair. Spit dripping from her mouth onto her chest. You continue to eat her out, spitting onto her and slurping it back up. She moves her hips, grinding onto your lips. You moan into her cunt, you fingers moving faster inside yourself rather than in her. Yet you move your fingers from inside her cunt, moving your thumb to her asshole and softly circling it. 

When Thor pulls his cock out of her mouth, Brunnhilde sits up, grabbing your hair and pulling your head back. She slaps your face lightly, and you open your mouth. She spits into it, before wiping the spit from her chest and rubbing it all over your face. Thor comes behind her, grabbing at her neck and whispering something. To which she smiles and walks behind you. 

Her fingers open your mouth wide, and Thor sticks his cock in your mouth. And with her fingers still in your mouth, she guides your head up and down his cock. You choke up a cough every time his tip nudges at the back of your throat. 

“If you had just listened, all this could’ve continued,” Brunnhilde whispers, kissing your neck before she and Thor remove themselves from you. 

Leaving you in the room to think about everything that just happened. Yet, still wanting more and maybe you’ll go beg for it.


End file.
